


Sweet Dreams

by mumofthreedevils



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Morality, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumofthreedevils/pseuds/mumofthreedevils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An exhausted Kylo enjoys a dream much to Hux's amusement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

It had been a long couple of weeks and Hux had barely slept. He’d thrown himself into work because he was worried. It was silly really, he’d been worrying about Kylo but he couldn’t for the life of him completely understand why. Kylo was away on a mission, something he’d done a hundred times before but this mission meant no contact. No reports from Kylo or his team and likewise, no messages sent from the ship. Hux was unnerved and it didn’t sit well with him. 

Hux had spent his days checking, double checking and to his crew’s dismay, triple checking all aspects of the running of the Finalizer, from the cost of a bolt to the efficiency of the engines. To Hux’s dismay, everything was working at optimal level, a fact he should have been proud of but he found himself frustrated that it left him twiddling his thumbs with nothing to do in Kylo’s absence.

He was so desperate to waste away the hours that he’d even spent time in the crew dining hall, helping himself to a tray of something that looked passable for food and taking a seat at a table of nervous looking troopers. He attempted a smile that only seemed to alarm the troopers into silence and it turned into one of the most awkward meals he’d ever eaten. Not that he’d eaten much of it. His stomach really wasn’t up to it.

At night he’d found his bed disappointingly empty. He’d become so used to Kylo taking up every scrap of space available with his thick muscular limbs that he quickly found he couldn’t sleep without him. His quarters were uninviting. He missed Kylo’s mess. Clothes and boots strewn across the floor and personal items thrown on every surface. He was the complete polar of Hux. It came as such a surprise to Hux that he’d become so completely absorbed with Kylo’s presence in his life that he literally couldn’t now imagine his life without him.

After nearly 2 weeks of torture, Hux was now anticipating the return of Kylo. He was pacing the bridge, hands clasped behind his straight back as Kylo’s shuttle docked and every now and again he would peer up at the entrance to the bridge. His anxious behaviour did not go unnoticed by the bridge crew who kept themselves busy, limiting any need to disturb the General.

When Kylo finally entered the bridge for his debrief with Hux he was completely drained and it showed. He wasn’t walking with his usual ‘swag’. His shoulders were slumped and Hux could almost ‘feel’ Kylo dragging himself the length of the bridge as if he were commanding his legs to move.

When Kylo finally removed his mask, Hux was visibly shaken. Kylo’s normally lustrous hair was damp with sweat and grease and plastered to his skin. His eyes could barely be kept open and were sunk into dark deep rings. Kylo looked exhausted, like he hadn’t slept for the entire mission and as he looked at Hux with what looked like excruciating pain in his eyes, Hux simply asked “was the mission a success?”.

When Kylo replied “Yes”, Hux handed over the bridge to his second in command.

“The debrief can wait” he said. “have a hot meal sent to my quarters immediately”

No questions were asked as Hux left the bridge almost holding Kylo on his feet. 

The walk to Hux’s quarters was usually just a few minutes from the bridge but this time the walk was excruciatingly slow. Hux felt it in every step, not for himself but for Kylo who was obviously struggling and at one point he stopped completely and put his hand up to the wall to steady himself. He sucked in a few deep breaths before continuing. Hux restrained his need to throw his arms around Kylo and take his weight completely, knowing that showing this weakness to the passing crew members was not something Kylo would want. It did not stop Hux from staying very close and watching his every step. He’d never seen anyone this exhausted before.

As they entered Hux’s quarters, Hux heard Kylo give a huge sigh as he visibly relaxed. The meal that Hux had ordered before leaving the bridge had already been placed in his quarters and he ordered Kylo to eat and drink. Kylo tentatively picked at the food but as he started to drink the cold water he realised just how thirsty he was and guzzled every drop before pouring another glass and doing the same again.

Kylo looked longingly at Hux’s bed and made a move to get undressed. Hux decided that it was time to welcome Kylo home and started to remove Kylo’s robes. Kylo looked at Hux with a guilty expression.

“I can’t” Kylo said.

“I know” said Hux. “Let me help you anyway”

Kylo relaxed some more as Hux gently removed his clothing, layer by layer. Hux noted that apart from being completely exhausted, Kylo thankfully showed few signs of any battle. He ran his fingers down Kylo’s abdomen and relished the feel of Kylo quivering as he stroked down past his hips.

When Kylo was completely naked, Hux guided him to the bed and settled him under the cool sheets. He leaned in to give Kylo a kiss and whispered “it’s good to have you back” into his ear, and as he pulled away, Kylo was already asleep.

After informing the bridge that he would be taking the next shift off, Hux settled himself next to Kylo. He wasn’t particularly tired but the feeling of having Kylo there next to him and sleeping so deeply with such a contented look on his face was enough to send Hux into a deep sleep of his own.

When he woke the next morning, Hux pulled himself up to sit at the headboard with the grey cotton top sheet pulled loosely to his waist. Kylo mumbled a complaint and rolled until his head was firmly in Hux’s lap before going straight back to sleep. Hux resigned himself to the fact that he was now a pillow and leaned to retrieve his datapad from the nightstand. 

He was working his way through the reports from the night’s activities and twiddling his fingers through Kylo’s hair when he realised that Kylo was dreaming. His eye movements had become quite erratic and Hux realised that Kylo was probably in REM sleep. He continued stroking his fingers through Kylo’s hair and Kylo squirmed a little and sighed deeply. Hux smiled and continued looking through the night’s reports when he became distracted by the healthy erection now making its presence noticeable under the thin sheet around Kylo’s hips.

Hux watched in fascination as Kylo’s hips started to rock gently beneath the sheet, his eyes still firmly shut but the activity behind the lids still erratic. ‘What are you dreaming about?’ Hux thought with a smirk. He continued to watch as the skin on Kylo’s arms prickled and all the hairs stood on end. Hux decided to put the datapad down and play along. 

Kylo was obviously enjoying himself. He would let out the occasional whimper and his skin became sleek with a slight sheen of sweat. Hux decided to let his fingers do some exploring and started by circling one of Kylo’s ears before sliding it slowly down Kylo’s neck to his collarbone. He leant down to kiss Kylo’s forehead before continuing down to his expansive chest where his finger teased a slow circle around one of Kylo’s nipples eliciting a gasp and a moan from Kylo which made Hux’s cock twitch slightly with amusement. 

Hux smiled and suddenly felt quite empowered but he also felt guilty. This was wrong. Kylo was asleep and totally unaware of what Hux was up to. As Hux sat there watching Kylo enjoy his dream he thought that what he was doing wasn’t bad, it just wasn’t right. Kylo was obviously enjoying himself but he couldn’t help feeling as though he were violating Kylo’s trust. 

No, he couldn’t do that to Kylo. He resigned himself to a cold shower and gently wriggled his way out from under Kylo who wriggled and wrapped himself in Hux’s sheets with a pillow between his legs. As he curled in on himself his back and buttocks were completely bared and Hux found himself biting his bottom lip with frustration as he turned and walked into the fresher.

As Hux stepped into the shower he couldn’t help thinking that maybe he should have just woken Kylo up. He’d got a pretty good erection himself after watching Kylo writhing around in a pleasurably dreamy state. He resigned himself to pulling himself to completion instead. Kylo needed the rest. Hux had never seen Kylo so exhausted that he could barely walk before and was sure he would be sleeping for a few more hours.

Hux was all but finished in the shower when he felt a firm hand on his waist pulling him in for a hug. Another hand took him by the chin pulling his head around for a kiss. 

“Good morning Hux” Kylo said sleepily “Why didn’t you wake me?”

“You could barely stand when you returned to the ship, I felt you needed your sleep and besides, you seemed to be, how can I put this…… pre-occupied in your dreams this morning” Hux said with a wry smile.

“Oh” Kylo said as his cheeks flushed a little. 

“I missed you” Hux said a little desperately.

“So I see” Kylo said as he spun Hux round to admire Hux as his cock sprang back to life with the sudden attention.

Hux grabbed some shampoo and pulled Kylo closer so that he could massage some through Kylo’s thick hair. Kylo let out a languid moan and pulled Hux tight to his chest wrapping his arms completely around Hux and running his hands up and down his soapy back. Hux reciprocated by taking two good handfuls of Kylo’s meaty buttocks and kneading them firmly.

Hux’s desperation spurred Kylo onto tracing his fingers down Hux’s back until they were sliding between Hux’s buttocks and gently working themselves around Hux’s hole. Hux bucked himself back onto Kylo’s exploratory fingers and moaned into Kylo’s ear. Kylo found Hux’s lips with his own and kissed him deeply and passionately and he slipped his fingers into Hux’s eagerly awaiting hole and gently started to open him up.

They were both achingly hard and so desperate after their lengthy separation that Kylo couldn’t wait any longer. He spun Hux around and as Hux steadied himself against the shower wall, Kylo lined the head of his cock against Hux’s hole and gently pushed in. Once he was fully sheathed he paused for a few seconds to steady his legs and felt Hux trembling against him and then he started to pump his hips. He knew he wasn’t going to last long and judging by the noises coming from Hux, neither was he, so Kylo reached around and took Hux’s length in his hand and started to pump hard along with his hips. They both came to a frenzied orgasm and then just stood holding each other, shaking as they breathed heavily and tried to calm their heartbeats down.

They eventually made their way out of the fresher and after drying off they collapsed back into bed. Kylo snuggled down with his head on Hux’s chest and his arms firmly around Hux’s middle as if he was afraid Hux would disappear. 

“What were you dreaming about this morning?” Hux asked Kylo with curiosity.

Kylo closed his eyes, yawned and simply replied “You” with a contented look on his face.

Hux watched as Kylo fell asleep again. He ran his fingers through Kylo’s hair and said “Sweet dreams”


End file.
